


Jealousy is Just a Way of Telling Someone You Care too Much to let Them go

by TheImmortalThiefLord



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheImmortalThiefLord/pseuds/TheImmortalThiefLord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy gets a little jealous of Octavia's love for Lincoln...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy is Just a Way of Telling Someone You Care too Much to let Them go

**Author's Note:**

> Random cute Bel trash

Octavia's sitting on the couch next to her boyfriend, Lincoln. He's just come home from a couple months in Europe, and Octavia is getting all of him that she can. She's practically sitting on his lap, and his arms are wrapped around her waist. Every couple minutes she leans over to kiss him on the lips. Octavia found an older movie on Netflix, _The Pirates of the Caribbean_ , but only Bellamy is actually watching it. He's been missing the last couple of minutes, however. He's very distracted by what's happening on the couch. It's not that he doesn't like to see Octavia happy, it's mostly that he's been used to living with Octavia these past couple of months, and he's not ready to give her up to Lincoln yet.

  
He's also getting very annoyed by the sight of them making out on his living room couch. It makes him miss Clarke, even if only a little bit. Oh yes, and he's sworn not to think about his ex-girlfriend.

  
Octavia slips of Lincoln's lap and back onto her seat. Quickly, Bellamy jumps up and squeezes in between her and the arm of the couch. It's uncomfortable, and Octavia ends up being pressed between him and Lincoln. She protests this development. "Bel!"

  
"There's enough room for both of us," Bellamy's voice is cold.

  
It only takes Octavia a second to realize how her brother is feeling. She scoots around to make herself more comfortable, and then wraps her arms around both Lincoln and Bellamy. "My boys," she smiles up at Bellamy with her melting eyes. He softens a little bit, and gives her a huge hug, telling her: "You're the best, sis."

  
"Sshhh," she admonishes him, her eyes on the TV. "It's a good part!"

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random short one-shot!


End file.
